Cold Hearts, A star wars rebels fanfic
by SammyThirteen
Summary: The hearts are only literally cold, in fact figuratively they are quite warm and in love. No betrayal or crazyness in this one, its a Sabine POV though. Rated T for now, could change to M due to lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Fallenjediman91 here, good to see you! I haven't been writing in a while because I've been doing research. I can't decide if I should have a lemon or not, you decide? :/ well I suppose I should get started. This one is in our universe, NYC, present (2015), and all that good stuff. I'm out!**_

The dry winter air was cold on my face as I opened the door to my small, one bedroom apartment. I stopped, I stopped and listened to the sounds of the city. I could hear the mailman walking down the busy street, placing the letters one by one into their designated mailboxes. I could hear the radio of a nearby store, blaring the songs brave words. _You shoot me down! But I won't fall, I am titanium!_ It rang its melody through the store violently. I decided to walk, just walk, no idea where the crazy streets would take me. It seemed like a long time had passed, although it had only been about ten seconds, until I ran into my friends. They were Kanan, Hera, Chopper, And Zeb. Today was the day we would steal some valuable food. We slowly walked until we came upon the truck, the truck where we would steal the food we all desperately needed. I already knew the plan, zeb would give the signal, Kanan and Chopper would distract the truck crew, then me and Hera would unload the cargo and put it in the alley for Kanan to grab later. Me and Hera were in position, it was time. Zeb gave the signal and opened the door. Kanan and Chopper rushed up to the crew and Kanan was going to buy them all drinks. As soon as they left, Me and Hera rushed into the truck. We grabbed as much as we could when all of the sudden some punk kid ran inside and started taking food and putting it into his backpack. "Hey! That's ours!" Hera yelped. "I'll tell you what, if you let me have some of this, I'll help you get it out of here." Hera nodded and we all loaded up everything into the alley. As soon as we closed the door and scattered into the alley, the crew returned, and drove off. "Another mission successful huh? Wait, who is this kid?" Zeb asked. "I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger. I saw you stealing the food and I needed some too, so I decided to help the helpers. I knew I was gonna get something out of it, but I didn't expect it to be this easy. After all, I am homeless." Everyone stared. Then Zeb started 1-2-3 Not it! I got last. _Shit!_ _Now he stays with me? How is that fair? Oh whatever. He is kinda cute._ "Alright, you can stay at my place, for now. But if you trash it, I may or may not kill you." He laughed then realized I was serious. "Okay, so who is "I"?" I pointed to myself, he nodded. "I'm Sabine." We started walking towards my apartment. "Just so ya know, you are sleeping on the couch." He just laughed and said, "At least I have a place to sleep." I just hung my head in guilt and told him he could have the bed. I knew how it felt, being homeless, sleeping with strangers, the dreams of family and friends and feasts that haunt you. I opened the door and the wave of heat instantly warmed me up. We took our shoes off and he crashed into the couch and turned on some Disney XD. It was some show about rebels and a galactic empire. The characters looked strangely familiar but I couldn't quite place them. I went to the kitchen and made some chicken soup for us, he thanked me and quickly slurped all of it. I went to bed shortly after on the couch, so he had to continue watching in the bedroom. I dreamt of me and Ezra on a picnic, laughing and flirting. Eventually we kissed and made out, he started to fondle me and caress my pants down. But then I woke up, cum in my panties. _How the hell did I have a wet dream about this punk kid? Do I? Do I love him?_ It couldn't be, I was crushing on a broke as a damn joke homeless punk kid.

 _ **Hello! Fallenjediman91 here, this is chapter one! I noticed a HUGE improvement in my writing style, I may do more first persons in the future. As you may have noticed this is a POV of Sabine, which works pretty well! Rate and review! Please be respectful to me and others in reviews and comments. Suggest ideas! I'm open minded! Chapter 2 coming soon.**_


	2. Authors Note

Hi its me! This chapter is just a little authors note. Jedirebelwriter followed this story and I love their work so much, they is my fav author! :3 thanks so much! Love you! Love you! Beautiful fics! Sorry everyone about me not being as consistent as I was, a cough has invaded my immune system and I has been very tired. Its hard enough juggling YouTube, video games, state tests, and school on 8 hours sleep. So I will try to upload more as much as I can, but I read fics too! I love to write but its very hard when I cough every 5 seconds. But remember, You all keep me going! Also I saved the worst for last, I think I'm gonna hold off on the next chapter into I get rid of this damn cough. I'm sorry but its gotten so bad it took me like twenty minutes to type this shit, and 3 days to do my last chapter. Thank you all for listening! Especially you! *Kisses Jedirebelwriter* I love your work! *Fangirl screams even though Im a guy*


End file.
